Atom Galactic Rangers
Atom Galactic Rangers is the second Peacekeepers Team of the Peacekeepers Initiative and the Space Deadly Alliance. They are the defenders of peace, fighting against the Ceburnian invading forces to protect Planet Veex from being destroyed by their Weapons of Mass Destructions and specialized with de-weaponization and denuclearization. 'Origins' 'The Early Days' Atlas Atom was enlisted to the Veexian Planetary Army to join the Atomic Army Brigade. After he passed the academy and a rough training bootcamp, he was sent and deployed as a private at the defense base with his first squad, Nuke Hunter Squad, one of the special forces unit from Atomic Army. 'Under Siege' Atom and his fellow teammates were sent to the war-torn city, invaded by C-Burners, to find and locate the officials then evacuate the local government building. While underway, they were ambushed by the C-Burners in the open road. Their counter-attack was useless and overwhelmed and Atom tried to escaped from the ambush but he was captured by the C-Burners. Soon he learned that the officials were also captured, the mission has failed. 'Escape from Horrors of War' Atom was dragged to the holding cell at the outpost, where he met Carrie Cureness, a medical unit from her dead unit, Chemical Killer Squad; Randy Radiotale, a scout from his dead unit, Radio Squad; and Billy Bunkertail, a heavy weapons soldier from his dead unit, Bio-Buster Squad. All four were chained on the wall until they were freed by a lone surviving soldier named Nicko Fissiontail and fought their way out while they get their armor and weapons back from their confiscations. As they escaped from the enemy outpost, they were encountered by a looking-friendly soldier named Agent Coburn and they were helped to get out the horrors of war was getting contact to the base nearby the city. They travelled to the war-torn city streets and fought the C-Burners exterminator squads, then they battled through the highway with light armored vehicle. But during their journey, they felt suspicious that Agent Coburn was followed and cannot be trusted but Atom trust him because he believed he knows about the C-Burner's attack plan. As they arrived the base at night, they found dead soldiers on the ground and structors are destroyed by airstrikes, meaning the Atomic Army Brigade is destroyed and effectively wiped out. Without help, the team found themselves hopeless until Randy found the communicator which means there is a chance to get help. While they're contacting the Planetary Army, Atom went to find the main base in the central city with the help of Agent Coburn. As he arrived the central city, Atom followed Agent Coburn to the sewer to infiltrate the base through the sewer tunnel and fought their way in. But then, Atom gets backfired when Agent Coburn turned on him and later he's been caught once again. 'Atoms for Peace' Atom woke himself up, chained, and found himself surrounded by the C-Burners and the elites led by Agent Coburn who turned out to be as a double agent for the Ceburnian Leader, Commander-in-Chief Crisper Burner. Atom was shocked that Agent Coburn was actually faked his death in order to get the information out and gave the C-Burners since the start of the academy. And that's how the C-Burners are winning. Desperate and angry, Atom tried to fight the C-Burners but he was beaten and was about to be executed in live broadcast. But before he was about to be executed, his "final words" has draw attention to the Planetary Army and the people of Planet Veex until he was rescued by his fellow teammates. They battled the C-Burners and fought their way to stop their WMDs (Weapons of Mass Destructions), readied to self-destruct the city. As they fought their way to WMDs, they were stopped by Agent Coburn and Atom fought his arch-rival in hand-to-hand combat. As soon Atom defeated him, he learned that other WMDs are at the battleship and there's another twisted plan: half of the C-Burners were Veexians, being used as brainless meat puppets to serve the Ceburnians Army. With these twisted plot and shocking truth revealed, the team must stopped them before they killed the wrong enemy and disarmed the WMDs. After a hard fighting to disarmed the WMDs in the city, they fought their way in the battleship as they were disarming another pile of WMDs and find the way to put the meat puppets out of commission within the ship. While finding the WMDs, they discovered the meat puppet processor which they took the corpses and wounded soldiers from the battlefield and they've shutdown the process so the freed soldiers join the battle and disarmed the WMDs. After they captured battleship, the C-Burners are defeated and surrendered to the Veexian Planetary Army. But when the Veexian sergeant was about to execute him, Atom stopped him and convinced them that they were brainwashed and tortured but the Veexian Planetary Army sergeant doesn't believed that until the Galactic Alliance showed up and shown the evidences to them and they have finally regained their confidence. One week later after they have liberated the city, the team of survivors has become known as the Atom Galactic Rangers, a team specialized to combat the C-Burners in hard difficult situations from the battle. Now ready to defend their home planet, the team were sent into another city where they must rescue the hostages and evacuate the city. But only for this time, they're going fight them back. 'Aftermath' On Earth in the 21st century, the Atom Galactic Rangers were become the part of the Peacekeeper Initiative as the special team for denuclearization and de-weaponizing other unconventional weapons. 'Team Members' 'Command Sergeant Major Atlas Atom' The leader of Alpha Foxtrot Papa One team who survived the ambush from the C-Burners during his first tour of duty as a private soldier. He was the member of the Nuke Hunter Squad now leads the special forces unit into battlefields where they were sent into and carried out their peacekeeping missions for the safeguard of his home planet of Veex from Weapons of Mass Destructions, used by C-Burners. 'Sergeant Major Carrie Cureness' A combatant medical unit and the specialist on chemical weapons disarmament by using the special antidotes. She was a volunteer medic for the Chemical Killer Squad until her until her unit was wiped out, leaving her as a survivor of the chemical attack while rescuing the civilians. 'Master Sergeant Nicko Fissiontail' A veteran soldier and survivalist who specialized with nuclear disarmament by using his useful tools and removing the plutonium with his bare hands. He survived the nuclear blast, covering himself in a small bunker; miraculously, he's immune to nuclear radiation, making him a "Nuclear Knight" who can disarm the nuclear bomb very close before him. 'Specialist Randy Radiotail' The scout unit and an expert of Radiological detection, using his radio headphone while he's listening to music. How did he detected the radiations is very known to him. During his first tour of duty, Randy Radiohead detects heavy presences on radiation zone, he tried to stop his fellow soldiers of Radio Squad but it was too late. Now teaming with his new unit, Specialist Radiohead leads the way for his fellow compatriots carefully with his headphone on his music player. 'First Class Private Billy Bunkertail' A heavy soldier and the special unit on Biological. He was a member of Bio-Buster Squad when he survived the attack but failed to help his fellow compatriots, leaving him a lone survivor as he fought his way out of the war zone until he joined his new and better unit. A clumsy but brave with a heart of gold warrior, Billy Bunkertail provides de-weaponizing bio-weapons, carries his heavy weapon to eliminate the threat, and decontaminate toxic wastes on the battleground. 'Inspirations' * The characters and their armors are resemblance from Magnamon from Digimon: Digital Monsters. * Based on the four elemental warfare: Nuclear, Chemical, Biological, and Radiological. * Alpha Foxtrot Papa stands for "Atoms for Peace." Category:Database Category:Space Deadly Alliance Category:Peacekeepers Initiative Category:UN-GDI Category:Galactic Alliance